apresent she'll never forget
by buttercuprules3
Summary: brick comes back to blossom


**a present she'll never forget**

it was christmas eve and blossom was sader than usual because last year on christmas eve her boyfriend,brick jojo, left to citiesville.

they still kept in constant communication over the phone but after they hung up blossom would always think to herself _'its not the same i wish he was here.'_

* * *

blossom was sitting on the curb just looking at this braclet brick gave her before they left.

blossom started crying a little but loud enough that bubbles and buttercup could hear.

"whats wrong bloss" asked bubbles

"ya its no fun with out you yelling at me because i hit bubbles with a snowball" grind buttercup

blossom chuckled a little bit "you girls really now how to make a girl feel all right"

"yup now let go inside and get some of dads famous hot chocolate kay" buutercup said while patting blossom on the back

bubbles offered blossom her hand to help her get up and blossom took it and they walked inside

all four off them sat around the living room watching _how the grinch stole christmas._

at around five o'clock the utoniums opened there presents. from buttercup her dad got a gift card to a science store called _chemicals-are-us, _from blossom he got some test tubes and from bubbles he got a black pillow.

the girls had gone to a friends christmas party.

even at the party the girls ex-boy friends got them something.

when they came back it was around eight so the girls got ready for bed.

" good night dad!" said the three girls at the same time

before they went to bed the girls went down stairs to get a late night snack.

" im gonna leave some cookies out for da... i mean santa" bubbles said with a smle

" k what ever you say bubbles" buttercup said sarcasticaly

At about two in the morning

the rowdyruff boys had gone to a gas station to go buy some of those bows you put on the presents.

they flew to townsville and and started to look for the girls house

"hey what are we doing here anyway, why did me and boomer have to come to surpirse** your girlfriend**." asked butch said aggrivated and tired.

"hey i didnt ask if boomer wanted to come he came on his own" said brick "he wanted to see if his poor bubbles was ok" he added with a baby voice

"fine but what about me why did i have to come" butch asked yawning

"cause im sure buttercup wants to beat the crap out of you" boomer added

then they just started arguing and yelling at each other.

they had finally found their house so they went inside through a opened window

they sat under the tree and put the bows they bought on top of their head .

brick bought glue cause he knew butch would be unwilling to keep the bow on his head.

after a few hours they fell asleep because they were really tired

11:30 in the morning

the girls came running down stairs to go to the mall because they were going to be bored all day so they decided to spend half their day at the mall while profesor was in the lab.

when they came down stair the boys were already awake so they were just sitting there, boomer had a big smile on his face and brick was just sitting there with a pink rapped present in his hand while butch's hand was stuck to his head bcause brick glued the bow to his head while he was asleep.

butter cup was the first to come down stairs so she saw the boys first she was to tired to realize the boys were there so she went into the kitchen to get a pop tart and when she came out of the kitchen to go back to her room she saw the boys and fired lightning out of her hand.

the boys doged it she she burnt the christmas tree down.

when professor and the girls came running down buttercup was on the floor in shock.

when blossom saw brick she ran to him light speed, that you couldn't even see her move.

"boomer what are you doing here?" bubbles asked him

"you dont want me here then ill leave" boomer said in a sad voice but he just playing and started walking towards the door with his head down.

"noooo" she said running towards him. she ran so fast they fell on the floor.

buttercup fell to the floor too but not because butch hugged her but because she was laughing so hard at him cause his hand was stuck to his head.

brick and blossom went outside to talk for a little and to go get some hot chocolate or something.

when they went outside brick gave blossom the gift he got her. when she opened it it was a long sleeve christmas dress with fur or cotton on the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress.( it wasnt a long dress it was about up to her knee's and it was pink. it kinda looks like a dress excpt it was shorter and cuter.)

"so what has life been like in citieville" blossom asked him

" a big pain especialy with butch" they both laughed

"no, what im mean is whats it like at your new school"

"oooo, well some girls have been hitting on me and butch"

"waa..." "but your the only girl i care for" blossom started but was cut off by brick

"good cause your my only guy"

* * *

**Well thats it. i really hope you liked it reveiw**


End file.
